Hana Hatake Uchiha
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What if Kakashi had a daughter who loved Itachi before he killed the Uchiha clan? Now that he's left the village she's left heartbroken and betrayed. She also has a dark secret that Itachi finds out about and takes interest which old feeling start to spark. Will Kakashi stop Itachi from sinking into his daughter or will she find away to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

Hana is the two year old daughter of Kakashi Hatake and right now she was watching that nine tails attacking the village from a distance. She was waiting with Itachi who was holding Sasuke and Shisui since Kakashi was on good terms with Shisui's mom, she agreed to let her stay there. Shisui was standing behind her while he was standing next to Itachi. She was scared that her father wasn't going to make back to her and that she would be forced to grow up alone without her parents since she already lost her mother in child birth. However she has heard that she was a spitting image over her mother since she had jet black and charcoal black eyes. When the attack was over Hana waited for Kakashi to come back and was slowly losing hope that she was ever going to see him again.

"Hana." Kakashi called when her back was turned. She quickly turned around to see that her father was unharmed and she ran towards him. He bent down as she ran into his arms and he picked her up. "Didn't I promise I would be back?" He push some of her hair out of her eyes allowing the moon to shine in her charcoal eye. She nodded softly before she buried her face into the crook of his neck causing him to chuckle. "Alright my little flower, let's go home." By the time he got her home she was already fast asleep and he just set her in bed before he covered her up. He walked over to the door before he looked back over to her fast asleep without a care in the world causing him to have a small smile creep across his as he walked out.

* * *

That was nine years ago and Hana was already a Jonin at the age of eleven. Her hair reached her butt and she kept it in a low ponytail with her headband allowing her red eyes to show. She wore a half black tank top where it was so it covered her neck and she wore a mask over the lower half of her face just like Kakashi. She also wore a black floor length skirt that was split all the way up on both sides with black shorts underneath, black fingerless gloves, and black knee high heel boots. One day she went down stairs to see her dad in the kitchen before she walked over to him.

"Morning dad." Hana said as he turned around.

"Morning flower." Kakashi said as she sat down after she poured a glass of milk. He set a plate down in front of her and she started eating before he sat down himself. "You have anything planed for today?"

"Just hanging out with Itachi, Shisui, Izuna, and Naka." said Hana. What he didn't know was that she was actually dating Itachi and she was going to hide it from him as long as possible. All throughout breakfast she had small conversations until there was a knock on the door. Hana got up quickly and answered the door to see Itachi, Shisui, Izuna, and Naka. "Dad I going out."

"Have fun, back before dark I have to head out tonight." Kakashi yelled from the kitchen as she put her boots on.

"Gotcha." Hana said before she left with her friends. They went to their favorite meeting place by the river and relaxed. Itachi was relaxing against a tree with Hana resting against him, Izuna was relaxing in the tree, Shisui was sitting on one of the larger rocks, and Naka was sitting against the rock.

"You know I don't ever want this to change. The five of us together forever." said Naka.

"That's never going to change, Naka. What are you talking about?" Izuna asked from up in the tree.

"Izuna's right. We're always going to be friends, right Itachi?" Shisui asked as he looked at Itachi and Hana.

"Right." said Itachi. They kept messing around until it was getting dark and they walked Hana home before they went home themselves. She went inside to she that Kakashi was getting ready to go and he looked up at her.

"When will you be back?" Hana asked as she took her boot off.

"Tomorrow night late. I've already made you meals for tomorrow and less you get a mission I don't want you leaving the village." said Kakashi.

"Okay, I get it." said Hana.

"I mean it Hana. You may be a Jonin, but I'm still your father." Kakashi said a little harsher.

"I know. I promise I won't leave the village unless I get a mission." said Hana.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kakashi said before he walked out. Hana smiled before she went up to her room to see a black box sitting on her bed. She walked over and opened it to see a heart shaped crystal necklace that was constantly changing colors with a note. _A beautiful crystal for the perfect girl, all though no crystal can compare to the beauty of you, your love Itachi_. She let out a soft chuckle before she set the box and note on her nightstand with the note before she got ready for bed. She climbed in and quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. The next morning Hana woke up and she got ready for the day before she remember the necklace on her nightstand. She walked over and quickly put in on before she walked out to meet up with Itachi. She met him in their favorite meeting place where he smiled when he saw the necklace before he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Pushing your luck a little to far, Itachi." Shisui said causing them to pull apart and look in his direction to see standing there was with Izuna and Naka.

"He's on a mission and won't be back until late tonight." said Hana.

"Well aren't you lucky? You actually get to be with you boy friend without looking over your shoulder for your dad." said Izuna.

"Just shut up Izuna." Itachi said a little harshly.

"Besides they still have to be careful since Kakashi has eyes everywhere." said Naka. They hung out all day just like they've done before and Itachi took her home before it got dark. That night she was in her room reading when she heard the door open and close.

"Hana I'm home." Kakashi called knowing she would still be awake. She quickly put her book down and ran down stairs to greet her father. They talked for a while before they both decided go to bed and they both fell asleep quickly. The next few months were pretty normal and Hana convinced Itachi that it was time to tell Kakashi that they were dating however that day she had a day mission. When she got back to the village she could feel that something was seriously wrong. She looked around to see people were talking about a tragedy in the village when she stopped just as a couple walked passed her and she heard 'murder of the entire Uchiha Clan' causing panic raced through her before she took off towards the Uchiha district. Once she got there there was blood everywhere with the cold hard sent still in the air, but there was no bodies since the village had already took them away. She ran home hoping her dad would have some answers to all of this. When she got there Kakashi was waiting for her with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's going on?" Hana asked worried. He looked at her and she could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Itachi?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it and by the way who told you? Itachi and I were going to tell you after I got back." said Hana.

"I found this in the Uchiha district and it's addressed to you." Kakashi said as he held up the piece of paper before he handed it to her. _I'm sorry to tell, but for reasons I can't tell you I've killed the entire Uchiha Clan except Sasuke and am leaving the village. Please forgive me Hana for I never wanted to hurt and I hope you find someone who deserves you because I do not. Good bye my Love, Itachi_. Hana felt the tears in her eyes as she read the note and Kakashi just took her in his arms as she just let it go. Later that night Hana was sitting in her room holding the necklace Itachi gave her when Kakashi.

"Everything's going to be okay, Hana." Kakashi said as he sat next to her.

"I just don't understand why he did this. He, Shisui, Izuna, Naka, and I grew up together nothing could separate us." Hana said as she looked at him.

"I don't have that answer either Hana, but there is something I need to tell you." said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Hana.

"The reason you were so close to Shisui, Itachi, Izuna, and Naka was because Shisui was your half brother." said Kakashi.

"What? You said my mom died in child birth." said Hana.

"It's complicated, Hana. We both agreed that you're mother would stay unknown to everyone and I would take you when you were born." said Kakashi.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Hana.

"No, listen Hana I'm sorry I didn't let you before." said Kakashi.

"It's okay, but does this I might have the Sharingan?" asked Hana.

"There is that possibility, now I think you better get some sleep." Kakashi said as he got up.

"Okay." Hana said as she set the necklace down before she laid down and Kakashi covered her up. "Night, dad."

"Good night my little flower." Kakashi said before he walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **I own nothing from Naruto, but my OC's**


	2. Chapter 2

Four year passed since Itachi killed the Uchiha and since then Hana activated her Sharingan and even activated her Mangekyō Sharingan after she saw her best friend get killed right in front on her. Right now she was leading a mission to the Hidden Sand to give them a scroll on the information Jiraiya collected on the Akatsuki. She had three people running behind her when they stopped dead in their tracks due to one of the Akatsuki members standing in front of them, Kisame. She narrowed her eyes at the fact that they knew they were coming.

"Well this is interesting. So young and it looks like she's the leader of this little group. She reminds me of you Itachi." said Kisame. Hana's eyes widened before she whipped her head over her shoulder to see Itachi standing there in an Akatsuki cloak.

"It's been a long time, Hana." said Itachi.

"Not long enough, Itachi." said Hana.

"Mhmm. Itachi do you know her?" asked Kisame.

"You could say that." Itachi said as he saw that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her. She saw him give her a small smile causing her to activate her Sharingan. He just looked at her shocked that she had the Sharingan and she wasn't even a Uchiha or so he thought. "Tell me Hana how you have the Sharingan."

"Sure I'll tell you. The same time you tell me why I just got a note when you ripped my heart out." Hana started off sweetly and then got harsh. For a second she sorrow in his eyes, but then it quickly faded and it angered her to the bone.

"Enough talking hand over the scroll and you can leave with your lives." said Kisame.

"Not going to happen." Hana said as she shot him a glare.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see, just like your father." said Itachi.

"It tends to run in the family." Hana said with a smirk not looking at him.

"Kisame I'll leave the other three to you, let me deal with her." said Itachi. Hana turned to face him before she walked so she was on the other side standing against Itachi.

"Be careful he isn't known as the Tailless Beast for nothing." Hana warned.

"Right." They said in unison. They started fighting and before they knew it Hana was separated from her team as she continued to fight Itachi one on one. They were facing off with both their Sharingan activated and damage all around them.

"Kakashi taught you well." said Itachi.

"That's what I get for having a famous father." said Hana.

"I must admit you've grown in the last four years especially in beauty." said Itachi.

"Don't even start that Itachi." Hana growled before she activated her Mangekyō Sharingan.

"I see you've activated the Mangekyō Sharingan, but I still want to know how you have the Sharingan at all." said Itachi.

"Not going to tell you. You lost that privilege four years ago that along with the way you use to talk to me." Hana said before she created a crystal blade.

"I see so you eyes gave you crystal abilities. If it going to be a fight with the eyes then so be it." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. They kept fighting until Itachi hit her with Tsukuyomi causing her to pass out before Kisame showed up next Itachi.

"Well it looks like you had a fight on your hands." said Kisame.

"What are of the other three?" asked Itachi.

"Dead." said Kisame. Itachi walked over to her and picked her up bridal style shocking Kisame. "Huh?"

"We're taking her with us." said Itachi.

"What? Why?" asked Kisame.

"I want to know how she has the Sharingan and not only that we might need her to help open the scroll." Itachi said as he turned to him.

"That's right the entire Uchiha was killed by you." said Kisame.

"That's just it she's not Uchiha, but Kakashi Hatake's daughter." said Itachi.

"I see." Kisame said before they took off. When Hana came to she was in a dark room with her hands chained above her head and her feet just barley off the ground. She looked around since she could sense that she wasn't alone, but she couldn't see anyone.

"I'll ask you once more, Hana. How so you have the Sharingan?" Itachi asked from the darkness. Hana just smiled as she could tell that he was getting frustrated.

"If I tell you, you're not going to like the answer." Hana said as he smile faded.

"Try me." Itachi said as he got closer to her.

"The night you left my Father told me that Shisui's my half brother. That's why I was able to stay with you, him, and Sasuke when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. Things got complicated between him and her so when I was born he took me and told everyone that she died in child birth." said Hana. He looked shocked at the fact that she was an Uchiha or at least half Uchiha before he got serious again. He turned around before he started walking out and right before he did he turned the lights causing her to close her eyes due to the blinding light. He walked out to see that Kisame was standing right there waiting for him.

"How did it go?" asked Kisame.

"She is an Uchiha or at least half Uchiha." said Itachi.

"Half?" Kisame asked as Itachi just walked away ignoring his question. A few hours later Pain stormed into her cell and she could tell that he wasn't happy.

"I want to know where the real scroll is, NOW!" Pain snapped as Hana smiled under her mask.

"Right know it's at the Hidden Sand village. There was two teams sent one a head of the other and two separate way. Only I knew which scroll was real in such a case that you did find out about it and I'm afraid you chose wrong." said Hana.

"You're lucky that Itachi had vouched for you saying that you may be useful or I'd kill you for that little stunt." Pain said before he walked out. He left her confused on why Itachi would vouch for her after everything he's done. Meanwhile Itachi was in his apartment when Kisame walked in and stop.

"Hidan just told me that you have claimed the girl under your protection, Itachi. This isn't like you and something tells me you've had quite the history with her." said Kisame.

"We grew up together and not only that I gave her the necklace she's wearing." said Itachi.

"You've had feelings for her." said Kisame. Itachi stayed quite since he still had feelings for her and he wanted her to feel the same just like she did when they were in the village. Without another word Itachi walked out and down the hall before he reached her cell. He walked in and saw that she was stilling hanging in the middle of the cell where she as was when she got there.

"I want to know why you did that? I didn't ask for your protection." said Hana.

"You really want to be here unprotected especially with criminals like Hidan and Deidara?" asked Itachi. He walked closer so that he was only inches away and he pulled her mask down before he started leaning towards her only to stop when she pulled away. "Come on Hana I know the feelings are still there."

"No Itachi, they're not." Hana said a little harshly. He gave her a devious smirk before he forced his lips a pond hers and it was a good minute before she was able to break free.

"Why must you fight me?" asked Itachi.

"You left me and all I got was a note that told me you were leaving, but not why." said Hana. He rubbed his fingers down her cheek before she pulled it away. "I told you that my feelings for you are long gone."

"Then why are you still wearing the necklace I gave you?" asked Itachi.

"It's a reminder that what happened between us is in the past." said Hana.

"We shall see." Itachi said before he walked out. Over the next few weeks Itachi kept trying to get at her, but she was having none of it. They would let her down so she could eat, but then they would put her right back up again. One day she was hanging in her cell as usual when she heard the door open and she looked up expecting Itachi, but who she saw was Hidan.

"You know I don't see why Itachi gets to have you all to himself." Hidan said as he walked over to her. He put a hand on her exposed hip causing a shiver down her spine. "How about you and I have a little fun?"

"How about...Dream on." Hana snapped before she tried to get him away from her, but Hidan wasn't having it.

"Go ahead and fight. It just makes it that more interesting." Hidan said before he licked her neck. She tried fighting him off, but in the end she just wound up getting hurt since every time she would try he would hit her of give her a small cut and eventually she had no strength to fight him off anymore. She could tell that he was getting ready to pull her skirt down when he went flying across the room and Itachi appeared beside her.

"Itachi." Hana said revealed that he was there.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said that she was under my protection." said Itachi. Hana watched as she beat Hidan senseless before he turned to her and released the restrains around her wrists causing her to fall into his arms. He carried her out of the cell towards his apartment and she almost snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you." Hana said weakly.

"Of course my love." said Itachi. She wanted to tell him not to call him that, but she figured she let it go since he just saved her from Hidan. Meanwhile Kisame was walking down the hall when he saw that Hana's cell to see the door open and he quickly moved towards the door only to see a beat Hidan and no sign of Hana.

"What happened here? Where's Hana?" Kisame asked as he walked over to Hidan and picked him up. He knew how much the young girl meant to Itachi and a beat Hidan was not a good sign.

"Itachi...took her." Hidan said weakly. Kisame let go of Hidan causing him to fall back to the floor before he walked out and back to the apartment where he saw Itachi bandaging Hana.

"What happened to her?" asked Kisame.

"Hidan." Itachi said simply.

"I see so that's why he had the beating he did." Kisame said as he walked over and helped finish bandage her up.


End file.
